


Disappeared faces

by snowynight



Category: Donyatsu (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Donyatsu wonders how the lives of his friends and him will continue in this world where humans mysteriously disappear





	Disappeared faces

**Author's Note:**

> Donyatsu is a really fun manga which a group of cats suddenly found themselves in a world that every human disappears. It's written for the picture prompt on https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org. Also for tic_tac_woe: mass migration

“Come on! Let’s be quick!” Begaru said. “I don’t want to miss the latest manga issue!” Without looking at Donyatsu, he rushed towards the bookshop ahead.  
  
“Wait for me!” Donyatsu shouted when trying to catch up.  
  
At the bookshop, every cat picked the one they like to read. Begaru laughed so much at the manga he read that he stumbled to the ground and pressed his paws against his stomach. Baumcougar was reading something which content went over Donyatsu’s head. Ronya was devouring fashion magazines with such frenzy that Donyatsu feared that she would drag him for another fashion and cosmetic hunt. He picked up a manga and hid at a corner. It ended at a cliffhanger and he couldn’t wait for the next issue-  
  
Except that the next issue would never come because every human was missing from the world. Even a genius like Baumcougar couldn’t find out why and where they left for. Would the things that took them away also picked his friend away from him?  
  
Donyatsu suddenly had no mood for the manga anymore. Ronya seemed to be looking for him, and he’d rather brave her scavenger hunt than tortured by his mind.


End file.
